Horarios, rutinas, ¿Que Horror?
by Candy Criss
Summary: Kurt está harto de los horarios y rutinas de Blaine que les impiden ser espontáneos, lo que ha logrado es que el castaño se encuentre frustado sexualmente y busque en Elliot lo que Blaine no le da.


_**GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO MI IMAGINACIÓN, ESTE ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO CHICO X CHICO.**_

Este es un one – shot que me ha pedido que haga _**Remy **_con la pareja de Elliot y Kurt espero te guste como quedó.

_**HORARIOS, RUTINAS, ¿QUÉ HORROR?**_

Kurt y Blaine eran novios desde hacía cuatro años, estaban comprometidos y según el moreno se amaban con locura pero Kurt no estaba muy de acuerdo con la opinión de su novio respecto a su noviazgo porque el castaño no se sentía amado ni valorado por su prometido, al contrario se sentía ignorado, había tenido pláticas con el moreno para que supiera como se sentía pero Blaine no cambiaba.

Kurt era un hombre muy guapo y sexy , con un cuerpo increíble que más de uno quisiera poder disfrutar , pero Blaine parecía no notarlo, el castaño con el paso de los años había ido ganando confianza en su cuerpo algo que favoreció a que su libido se incrementara de un cincuenta a un mil por ciento , pero debido a que el moreno era un hombre de horarios y rutinas le impedía que pudiera estar satisfecho sexualmente ya que Blaine tenía un calendario en el cual programaba un encuentro sexual a la semana en un horario de las nueve de la noche con duración de una hora los días miércoles, precisamente el día más ocupado de Kurt, cuando se daba cuenta llegaba el tan ansiado miércoles pero en muchas ocasiones pasaba de largo sin ningún tipo de satisfacción sexual porque llegaba después de las diez de la noche o porque simplemente estaba tan cansado que lo único que quería era dormir y si quería sexo tendría que esperar hasta la siguiente semana porque Blaine por nada del mundo aceptaba ningún cambio a su horario, así que Kurt siempre estaba excitado y con ganas de tener una sesión de sexo salvaje .

Intentó que Blaine modificara el calendario para que pudieran tener sexo a cualquier hora que quisieran no importando lo que estuvieran haciendo pero siempre recibía la misma negativa por parte de su prometido por lo que Kurt estaba insatisfecho con su relación, no es que pensara que lo más importante de una relación fuera el sexo porque no era así, todo desde las caricias una sonrisa, detalles y el sexo conformaban una relación feliz pero el castaño no estaba obteniendo nada en ningún ámbito, ni siquiera en los besos motivo por el cuál trataba de pasar el menor tiempo posible con el hombre de mirada avellana prefiriendo pasar su tiempo con Rachel, Santana, Tina, Mercedes, Sam, Artie o cualquiera de sus nuevos amigos.

Hacía tiempo que estaba en su mente el terminar con Blaine pero por uno u otro motivo no lo había hecho , pero Kurt ya no se sentía ni como novio ni prometido del moreno razón por la cual salía a discotecas o bares gay con sus amigos en los cuáles disfrutaba de lo lindo ser el centro del deseo de más de uno pero sobre todo le agradaba mucho el poder escoger al chico que deseara e irse con él para tener sexo, siempre tenía especial cuidado en que fueran a la casa o departamento de su acompañante ya que si iban a la suya descubrirían que tenía un novio y uno muy aburrido, aunque en más de una ocasión pensó que esa sería una grandiosa idea para terminar con Blaine quién nunca preguntaba ¿porque no llegaba a dormir ¡ suponiendo que lo hacía en casa de alguna de sus amigas.

Esa noche iría al bar en el que cantarían Rachel y Santana pero era una noche muy calurosa así que decidió vestirse con algo que lo hiciera lucir sexy pero que al mismo tiempo fuera ropa fresca, Blaine como siempre no quiso ir pero Kurt no insistió ya que así podría disfrutar de su noche a lo grande y sin ningún ancla, a las nueve de las noche Kurt estaba listo , usaba un pantalón muy apretado de color blanco con una playera roja con un cuello en V dejando ver algo de piel junto con un chaleco blanco que hacía resaltar lo pálida de su piel haciéndolo lucir muy deseable, antes de irse se acercó a Blaine y lo besó en los labios recibiendo un beso muy pasional de su pareja algo que le sorprendió mucho a Kurt pero no se quedó a averiguarlo porque sabía que si lo hacía no obtendría nada más que unos cuantos besos castos logrando que quisiera morir de la frustración sexual.

Al llegar al bar el castaño se sentía vivo ante el sonido de la música tan fuerte, todos decidieron bailar en conjunto , después de un rato Kurt era el único en la pista de baile porque sus amigos decidieron irse a beber unos tragos, el castaño bailaba al sonido de la música con los ojos cerrados mientras movía sensualmente sus caderas y levantaba sus manos sobre su cabeza sintiendo la música cuando de repente sintió en sus caderas las manos de alguien más, al abrir los ojos se encontró con un chico guapísimo, más alto que él , piel bronceada, ojos verde azulados que lo dejaron hipnotizado por lo hermoso y profundo de su mirada.

Ambos chicos bailaron durante toda la noche tomando algunos recesos para beber algo, se presentaron, así Kurt supo que el nombre chico era Elliot , los dos hacían movimientos muy sugerentes uno al otro, en un determinado momento parecía que en vez de bailar hacían el amor en la pista de baile, el castaño se sentía eufórico y muy excitado tanto que fue el primero en preguntar si iban a algún lugar más privado accediendo de inmediato Elliot.

Elliot llevó a Kurt hasta su departamento donde nada más entrar comenzaron a besarse y rápidamente se desnudaron tropezando con el mobiliario del departamento hasta llegar a la habitación, el castaño se separó del beso y corrió a la enorme cama aventándose y riendo al caer en la suave cama, Elliot al escuchar la risa del castaño la sintió como música para sus oídos, él también se lanzó a la cama y cayó sobre el ojiazul quién atrapó nuevamente sus labios para besarlos con desesperación y pasión.

El bronceado chico se acomodó sobre el castaño para poder frotarse logrando que ambos se emocionaran al sentir la increíble sensación de sus miembros así como la piel del otro, ambos besaron el cuerpo del otro explorando todo lo que pudieron, Kurt empujó a Elliot para dejarlo boca arriba para apresurarse a besar su miembro, amaba tener un pene en su boca y el de Elliot era el mejor, cuando el chico llegó al orgasmo el castaño bebió toda su carga al mismo tiempo que llegaba al clímax, siguieron besándose hasta que volvieron a excitarse, Kurt se tomó el tiempo para poder preparar a Elliot y cuando estuvo listo entró en él , el castaño parecía débil pero no lo era, así que levantó a su pareja para pegarlo a la pared donde lo embistió duro y fuerte, justo como ambos querían, gruñeron, se mordieron, se besaron , lamieron su sudor hasta que ambos volvieron a llegar al orgasmo, kurt se sentía cansado pero feliz , llevó con mucho cuidado a Elliot a la cama para poder recostarlo y limpiarlo, el chico de mirada verde azulada lo jaló y besó tiernamente.

"_**Quédate a dormir kurt"**_

"_**Que bien que me invitaste porque no pensaba irme cariño" **_ el castaño coquetamente respondió.

Elliot y Kurt siguieron viéndose frecuentemente y en todas las ocasiones ellos tenían relaciones, el castaño se sentía enamorado tanto que le dijo a Elliot que terminaría con Blaine para poder iniciar un noviazgo, logrando que el bronceado chico quisiera gritar de alegría por tener a Kurt solo para él y nada más para él.

**K y E**

Blaine se encontraba en la Universidad leyendo un libro cuando de pronto cerca de su lugar escuchó mucho alboroto pero no hizo caso, los chicos que venían platicando se sentaron justo al lado del moreno así que no pudo evitar escuchar su conversación cuando uno de esos chicos mencionó que en el bar de karaoke Kurt había sido todo un éxito como siempre y eso no fue lo único sino que esa noche había bailado como un dios, otro chico mencionó que le había pedido salir pero había sido rechazado, otro más que había visto que el castaño había abandonado el lugar acompañado de un sexy rubio muy alto y otro aseguraba que había sido un chico bronceado, al parecer ninguno sabía con exactitud si el castaño se había ido con alguien en particular.

El moreno llegó a pensar que tal vez hablaban de otro Kurt pero al mencionar que ese chico tenía un hermoso tatuaje en forma de dragón en su pecho sabía que no era otro Kurt sino el suyo, sintió que se mareaba y que su corazón latía aprisa al darse cuenta que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía el dragón de su chico desde … no podía recordar cuando , lo que indicaba que en mucho tiempo no habían tenido intimidad, el saber que el castaño pudo haber hecho efectivo sus bromas al decir que _**"no me obligues a buscar fuera lo que no encuentro en ti Blaine" **_ no podía creer que tal vez si lo hizo y que jamás le creyó ni le prestó la menor importancia creyendo que Kurt siempre estaría ahí para él.

Uno de esos chicos comentó que tenía un video del sexy castaño mostrándoselo a sus amigos e inclinándose Blaine para verlo sin importarle que pudieran enojarse con él.

Los chicos al ver que el moreno se inclinaba a ver el video se lo acercaron para que pudiera ver al chico del que tanto hablaban.

El video mostraba a Kurt bailando en medio de la pista, haciendo movimientos sensuales con sus caderas , pasando sus manos por todo su cuerpo , luego comenzaba a desabrochar su camisa quitándosela junto con su playera interior mostrando en todo su esplendor su hermoso dragón rojo y azul , colocando su corbata en su cabeza y siguiendo bailando acompañado de un chico bronceado que tocaba su pecho , al finalizar la canción Kurt jaló de la camisa al chico besándolo con mucha pasión y rodeando su cuello para disfrutar del beso, segundos después se separaban para el castaño ser tomado de las piernas y ser lanzado en el hombro del chico bronceado, ahí terminaba el video.

Blaine preguntó a los chicos quién era el moreno que besaba a Kurt ya que jamás lo había visto , la respuesta fue inmediata:

"_**Es su novio Elliot"**_

El chico de rulos no podía creer que Kurt lo hubiera engañado, por eso era que ya no lo besaba ni le pedía que tuvieran sexo, había contado cuando fue su último encuentro sexual asustándose al descubrir que tenía 5 meses sin hacer el amor con Kurt, cinco meses en los que tuvo unos pocos besos y una que otra caricia que fue iniciada por el castaño no por él.

No podía ser que se hubiera concentrado tanto en sus estudios que hubiera llegado al grado de olvidarse por completo de que tenía un novio y una relación que cuidar, tenía que actuar de inmediato o terminaría perdiendo a Kurt, algo que Blaine no sabía ya había hecho.

_**K y E**_

Kurt había decidido que ese lunes terminaría con Blaine, se dirigió a su departamento y empacó todas sus cosas porque al terminar con el moreno se iría de ese departamento para vivir con Elliot el chico que le había hecho creer nuevamente en el amor, pensó que su ruptura sería rápida y sin dolor ya que no creía que Blaine lo amara pero antes de que pudiera hablar con el moreno éste le había pedido que lo acompañara a una tienda de música porque era muy importante, Kurt aceptó y lo acompañó.

Blaine pensaba comprar una guitarra para darle una serenata al castaño, así que cuando estuvieron en la tienda de música se movió buscando la que más le gustara olvidando nuevamente que iba acompañado del castaño quién ya estaba acostumbrado a que su novio lo tratara como a un conocido en vez de su novio por lo que caminó por la tienda hasta que notó que en la parte trasera se encontraba Elliot acomodando unas guitarras, sin pensar en nada más que en besarlo corrió en su dirección y se lanzó a sus brazos , en verdad estaba enamorado de ese chico que lo hacía sentir único y especial y lo mejor de todo es que también lo amaba así que no queriendo esperar más le dijo a Ellitot que no tardaba.

El ojiazul se acercó a su todavía novio para hablarle pero fue ignorado y regañado.

"_**kurt recuerda que cuando estoy comprando algo no me agrada que me interrumpan porque me desconcentro, en cuanto elija la guitarra adecuada para mí hablamos" **_ el moreno dijo sin siquiera voltear en dirección al castaño quién no soportando más el que no tomara en cuenta sus necesidades así como sus malas maneras por lo que soltó de golpe que terminaban.

"_**No voy a volver a interrumpirte Blaine lo único que quería decirte es que TERMINAMOS así que ya puedes ver con calma todo el tiempo que quieras tus adoradas guitarras"**_

Kurt caminó en dirección a Elliot quién al ver que el castaño había sido ignorado de la manera más fea por su novio se preguntó ¿cómo había aguantado tanto a ese chico?.

Blaine al escuchar la palabra TERMINAMOS se dio cuenta que por su actitud había aventado a kurt a los brazos de otro chico así que quiso alcanzarlo y pedirle perdón para que comenzaran de nuevo pero antes de que dijera algo el castaño previendo que el moreno intentaría recuperarlo le dijo claro y fuerte:

"_**Ni lo intentes Blaine hemos terminado, ya no te amo desde hace mucho tiempo y si no había terminado contigo fue porque creí que me amabas, que cambiarias pero jamás lo hiciste así que por fin soy LIBRE PARA AMAR A ELLIOT quién si me ama y tú eres libre para hacer de tu vida un cacahuate"**_

Kurt se giró y se encontró cara a cara con Elliot quién le devolvió la sonrisa diciendo:

"_**Te amo Kurt eres mi rockstar"**_

Se besaron mientras kurt reía en el beso al recordar que se habían conocido con esa canción.

"_**también te amo Elliot para siempre"**_

"_**Para siempre" **_ replicó Elliot

Blaine se dio cuenta que era demasiado tarde para recuperar a Kurt así que con todo el dolor del mundo se alejó y dejó a Kurt ser feliz con Elliot quién al parecer lo hacía muy feliz.

_**FIN**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Es mi primer one-shot espero que no sea tan malo y que les guste esta pequeña historia.**_

_**El siguiente one shot que me pidieron será Blaine badboy y Kurt siendo menor que Blaine.**_

_**No olviden dejar sus reviews**_

_**Saludos **_

_**Besos**_

_**Candy Criss (Agar).**_


End file.
